Hiding In Your Safe Place
by xxxMCRemoxxx
Summary: depression controlled her for a long time.when her friends decide to give her a birthday for her to remeber for the rest fo her life. Involves MY Chemical Romance, Bert Mccracken and other bands to follow POSSIBLY i own nothing!


I watched as the teacher worte the new lesson on the board. I was in math class and I already knew what we were doing as usual. I sat there drawing even though I was terrible at it. I just sat there and the teacher didn't car because I had a 95 in her class even though I didn't pay attention. I looked up just in time to see that the bell was about to ring. I threw all of my stuff into my backpack and stood up as the bell rang. The last day of school (Wednesday) was over and I was going to be taking summer school to go into advanced math. Glorious glorious summer right? Yup well at least the new My Chem album was coming out and I would check the blog everyday and continue writing my stories. Yup a great summer before my sophomore days.

My name is Katie Dragon. Or well you can call me Ulentra. I am a Freshman at north central high school in chandler Arizona. I am also 13. Now the only thing that you really need to know about me though is that I am a very depressed, emo, My Chemical Romance fan. My freshman year just ended and I was going to Disneyland for my brother's birthday.

**The following Monday**

The fucking alarm woke me up at 4. Forgot to fix it again. I got dressed and started texting my friend,Robin, because she planned to get up early so that she could do her monsterous list of chores assigned by her parents.

_Hallo_

_Hallo I am so tired I don't know how you were up all year for zero hour right now_

_Yeah I don't either well I would come help you but im at school from 7 to 4 so that I can be an advanced student_

_Sorry well I will be here lets see the list doing 489 different things_

_Damn I am sorry but I need to go make coffee before they get up you know how my parents are but I miss your dads coffee_

_I am sorry and I will bring some for you on the first day I swear on bill_

_Whoa don't swear on him you didn't keep your last swear on him so how will it change now?_

_Yeah sorry I will ATTEMPT to bring you coffee on the first day_

_Much better now text me whenever you want _

_K bye_

_Bye_

I went and decided that I would just ride my bike to the school it was less than a mile away so it wouldn't matter. I got dressed in my My Chemical Romance shirt, tight jeans, and my circas. I was done in like 5 minutes. I decided to type some more stories. I was done and went and left a note for my dad. I grabbed a ten from my piggy bank and left on my bike. Sophmore math to be in a junior class even though I was already advanced in everything. Woo hoo.

**Robin**

I had done a lot of chores. Only a lot more to go. It was 230 and Helena was busy taking a test and didn't want me to text her. I text marissa instead.

_Hallo_

_Hey Robin_

_So whats up?_

_Well I found this contest that I was going to enter for Helena_

_Really what's the contest?_

_The winner gets to meet and hang out with My Chemical Romance for 2 days before they start everything with the new cd_

_Ok how do you enter_

_Well it's a friend nomination so anyone that's her friend writes an essay about why she deserves it and send it in_

_Cool then we should have everybody enter for her when do we find out who the winner is?_

_August 14 her birthday_

_She it is perfect!_

_Yeah well I will go write my essay now and send it in I will write yours if you include what you want in it_

_Ok thx_

_K bye_

_Bye_

I put down my phone and went to vacuum. As much as I didn't want to. Well my parents were leaving tonight to go out for something. I will type my thing then.

**Ulentra**

Summer school was fine. I will see Calvin and devon there so it wasn't that the full month of school I didn't see anyone because I was busy writing and typing as usual the last time I spoke to anyone was when I decided that I was never going to meet My Chem. I wrote on my facebook that I was giving up on My Chem. It was July 17 and school starts in 10 days lets hope it's good because right now the only thing I can think of that's good that will come this year is well nothing. Well I will see what happens in 10 days.

**Marissa**

**Midnight the day before school**

The phone rang.

_Hello?_

_Hey Marissa it's robin_

_Hey Robin what up?_

_Did you mail in the essays?_

_Yeah_

_When will we find out if she won?_

_The day of the next assembly_

_So you told them to announce it as her nickname?_

_Yeah so on August28 she will either be a very happy person or not_

_Yeah I hope she's happy_

_Yeah and well we may find out sooner than her because I told them my email and my phone number_

_Ok well I hope I will be the next person to know_

_Yes of course you will robin but if I get that call no one can say anything about her birthday just forget it was her b-day and then all of us can go down and announce the surprise_

_Yeah that sounds awesome!_

_Ok well gtg my parents said I need to be well rested for school_

_Same here they said if I failed again I was dead_

_Ok bye_

_Bye_

I hung up and went to bed hoping that she would win that contest for ulentra.

**Before the bell rang at school the next day**

**Ulentra**

I walked over to Marissa, Alec, Judy, and Gabby with Robin because we had zero hour but it was over.

"Hey guys sophomore year already" I asked as I hugged everyone that I hadn't seen in awhile.

"Yes it is" Alec said as the bell rang.

I had the same lunch as Marissa, Robin, and my old friend Blake. I sat in the shade because I was In my usual vampire mode. The same way I was for awhile.

**August 14****th**

I woke up and looked at the calendar. It was my Birthday. I was officially 14 at 1:23. I was dressed and out the door. At school Robin didn't say anything to me she just looked really nervous. When we walked over to everyone else they said hi and started to think they forgot my b-day. The bell rang and Blake walked me to class as usual because his first hour was right next door to mine. When we got there he stopped me.

"Happy birthday" He hugged me.

"Thanks you remembered"

"Yeah and this is for you" he pulled out a black box and handed it to me as the bell rang.

"tell me how you like it later" he ran towards his room. I went to mine and sat down and opened the box. In side was a black jewel cross with roses surrounding it and it read "it burns but it's worth it". Blake knew I had become a basic vampire and got me a cross which is supposed to burn vampires. I loved it and put it on and wore it for the entire day. A tlunch I sat by myself because Blake was busy. I saw Marissa get up because she had gotten a call. Her face lit up instantly and she ran over to Robin.

**Marissa**

At lunch I got a phone call from a private number. I got up and walked into the shade where it was quiet so I could talk to who ever it was. When I answered the phone I heard a strangly familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Marissa?"

"Yes may I ask who's calling"

"Um my name is Gerard and I am calling about the essay you submitted for our contest"

"Oh!!!! Ok hold on one minute please' I ran over to Robin and dragged her to where I was standing.

"It's Gerard!" She was stunned. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry please continue"

"Is everything you wrote it that true?"

"Unfortuneatly yes"

"Well she is our winner and we will be there on that scheduled date you put on the paper if you can get us a spot I the assembly"

"One step ahead of you at the end of the assembly just before everyone goes back to class Her friends and I will go down to the mike after being invited down by the dean and we will explain and bring her down then bring you guys out'

"Nice plan well um can you write down my number so you can contact me just in case that is if you not going to spam it on the internet"

"I am a Cobra starship fan"

"Ah Gabe is a nice person" we laughed and he gave me the information. After that Robin and I celebrated and sent out text to all of Ulentra's friends because we had her phone. All of them said hell yes. So we were good to go for the assembly.

**Ulentra**

That night I went home and cried as usual. Only Blake remembered my b-day. And I did love the present that he gave me but we made such a big deal out of everyone else's b-day and they didn't even say happy b-day. Oh well next year will be the same and every year after that.

**At the assembly**

I was sitting by myself in the top corner so that I was pretty much going to be the last person out of the gym. oh well. The dean grabbed the mike which meant it was time to go. I moved so that my legs were in the aisle so I could attempt to make a quick get away.

"Well central are we ready to make this a great year!?" the students yelled back

"good well before we go I would like to ask Marissa Johnson ,Robin nemo, dallin storm, Alec robot, Gabby Stevenson, and Judy kim to the floor please" I watched as my group all walked down towards the dean. Marissa took the mike.

"Ok well we might seem like jerks right now to our friend because she thinks we forgot her birthday" she gave the mike to Robin.

"But our intentions were good" she handed the mike to Alec.

"Now we are going to ask Ulentra to come down here" they were all looking at me which made the rest of the school look at me. I stood and watched as everyone's eyes followed me. As I was walking Alec gave Marissa the mike.

"Robin and I entered a contest where we were supposed to explain why our friend deserved to meet some very special people" she gave the mike to Dallin

"Yes probably her favorite people in the entire world" he handed the mike to Gabby at the same time as I made it over to Robin and Marissa.

"Now our birthday gift to her and these 5 people" she out the mike in front so that everyone could talk.

"Everyone welcome My Chemical Romance!!!" The doors opened and half the school screamed and flipped out. Gerard came in first followed by Frank, Mikey, Ray, and Bob.

"We hope this makes up for us not saying happy b-day?" they all said into the mike. I couldn't move. My idol and his band were walking towards me and with each step my threat of fainting was increasing. As they made their way over to me and I shook their hands.

"Hello Ulentra how are you?" Gee had a mike.

"I'm great now'

"Good after what they sent us I think you are about to faint"

"Yeah pretty close"

"Ok well please don't"

"I'll try"

"Ok well the contest your friends entered you in was a contest where they wrote an essay saying why you deserved to hang out with us for up to a week because we don't know where we will have to be so if we leave in the middle of something we will be back"

"Ok I think I got it"

"Yeah and the best part is that there's a possibility you might be coming on tour with us" Bob chimed in. that's when I grabbed Marissa's arm and she had to keep me up.

"Ok well I think that now that you know why we are here everyone can go enjoy school again' he looked at all of the school. They all booed.

"Really it's not that bad" they all kind of laughed then booed again.

"Ok well how about this we'll follow Ulentra around just to see how bad it is for the rest of today and on Monday seem fair?" I was on the floor now but everyone was cheering.

"Ok well I am going to give the mike back to the dean and We are going to leave now" He jestured to my friends me and the band. Everyone cheered and they waved bye. My friends helped me stand but they had to help me walk out the back door where they sat me down on the floor and tried to help me not be so shocked. The Guys just stood against the wall because if they touched me I would faint. All of my friends but Robin and Marissa went to their class. After 15 minutes it was safe for m to go with the guys to my second hour. I waved goodbye and I walked with the guys to my yearbook class. Gerard spoke asking me questions every once and awhile.

"So where did you get the necklace from?"

"My other friend for my birthday"

"was he the only one you thought remembered?"

"yes and what's with the 20 questions?"

"just getting to know you"

"well the only thing that you guys need to know is that I think that you guys shouldn't be here, not that I appreciate it but Gerard you should be with Bandit and Lyn-z before the tour and publicity stuff and I am sure everyone wants to be with their wife or girl friend and I think I know how you feel with the fans all the time"

"Really how do we feel?" Frank was testing me now

"I don't know probably the same anybody would when there's a girl half your age yelling 'I want to have your babies!' while you are on stage and probably the same as a person who never has any time or a person that is depressed maybe even someone wants to kill them self but you're here because you love what your doing and your also doing it for the fans, right?"

"Damn what did she forget?" Mikaey looked at everyone.

"Nothing right well I need to go to class and I am a fan that says you should go do something with your family as a band whatever but you can follow the fans or listen to the fans."

I opened the door to yearbook and sat down before the teacher said anything. When I went to my 3rd hour there was an envelope on my desk addressed to my nickname. I opened it and there were 5 numbers on it and a note.

_L_

_We appreciate what you said and we took you up on that offer but you are the first fan that has actually understood. We would love to have you come on tour with us in September. The five numbers you have are everybody's cell so call when ever. We all need a text from you so we can store your number though. In the end the only thing we can say is thank you. And we will see you whether you come on tour with us or not._

_Xoxo_

_G,b,f,m,r_

I took my phone out and put each of their numbers in. today was going to be a long day but I just had my dream come true. I was now friends with My Chemical Romance the people not the band.

**A/N I tried to use actual school names so I looked them up but only used one because I forgot the other one. Well I am putting the disclaimer here and you won't see it at all after this.**

_**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OR THE SCHOOLS OR VENUES INVOLVED.**_


End file.
